In the exploration and exploitation of downhole formations, many components (e.g., pipes, sensor and measurement tools) may be connected together to reach the depths of interest. Accordingly, many downhole components have thread connections that facilitate the joining together of the components. An apparatus and method to mitigate the pressure in the threaded joints would be appreciated in the drilling industry.